Attraction
by Ariana Gryffindor
Summary: We all know the saying: "Opposites attract." A Dramione fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! Another D/Hr fic here! And sadly, no sad endings here. *Laughs* Anyways, you all know that opposites attract? Right?? Like how guy attracts to girl, vice versa. And shinanigans like that. Well, it's the perfect saying in this fic, how good and bad creates balance, AKA. Draco and Hermione!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. :]**

* * *

The Great Hall was covered in white and silver décor, the Christmas trees standing twelve feet high. Everyone with their dates were on the dance floor, dancing the night away. Of course, in every Ball, there is what we call, slow dance. Hermione Granger wasn't a fan of these, but who in Merlin's name cares? She was with the famous Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum.

To most boys, he was the coolest most talented Quidditch player of their time. To the girls, he was the most handsome person there ever was, not to mention his lovely accent. But to Hermione (or as to Viktor "Hermy-own-ninny") he was a kind charming person looking for a person to spend time with. Viktor had feelings for Hermione, but Hermione's feelings for Viktor were unclear. Hermione felt a sense of security when she was with Viktor. Hermione rested her head on Viktor's broad shoulder as they slow danced some more.

Just across them, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were having a "lovely" time. Pansy's complaining had irritated him, causing him to leave her sitting on the her seat, alone. "What the bloody hell was I thinking? _Her_ as _my_ girlfriend?" he thought to himself. As he left, he eyed Hermione and Viktor carefully, he mumbled under his breath as he left the Great Hall.

A mere two hours later the Yule Ball ended and the Durmstrang students went back to their ship and the Beauxbatons students went back to their carriage. "Good night, Hermy-own-ninny." Viktor said to her, kissing her hand as he went with his friends, Hermioine felt her cheeks go red. The girls who were on the side left with jealousy, hoping that they were her. She laughed.

The Hogwarts students yawned as Dumbledore gave them a few announcements. Ron snored unexpectedly, and everyone looked at him. "In my office Weasley." McGonagall said, grabbing him by the ear. Soon after Dumbledore ended the students all went up to their common rooms, all except Hermione. She decided to go on a stroll before going to bed.

"A little detour wouldn't hurt." She said, disappearing in the sea of students , going to the Astronomy Tower.

Halfway through the staircase she was sick of her dress always bringing her down. She tore up part of her skirt and threw it to the ground. "That's much, _much_ better." she giggled. She panted as she finally reached the last step and she opened the door letting the cold winter wind brush against her. She reached the ledge and saw the moon, glistening up in the sky, touching everything with it's magnificent glow, the Black Lake especially, the Black Lake was at it's best during a full moon.

She took off her clips, letting the wind go through her soft brown hair. She sighed with satisfaction. "What a perfect way to end a perfect night." She said, she smiled to herself. She looked at the sky, the clouds just below the moon, it was beautiful. Nothing could ruin a perfect moment, or so she thought.

"Not so goody-goody now Granger?" a voice said. Hermione jumped and immediately got her wand out of her pocket and pointed it to the direction of where she heard the voice. But somehow, she knew who it was.

Out of the shadows came Draco Malfoy, smirking and laughing silently under his breath. "Don't be feisty now Granger, it's Christmas. You wouldn't want to be placed in the naughty list would you?" he said slyly.

Hermione burst with anger pushing her wand deep into Draco's neck. "What do you want from me _Malfoy_?" she said angrily. He smirked again, and push her wand to the side. "An explanation would do fine Granger, what are you doing here?"

Hermione lowered her wand. "I could hex him next time." She thought. "It's none of your business Malfoy. Now get out of my way, I'm going to sleep." She said, pushing him aside.

Malfoy got her hand and pulled her to him. She struggled with his strong grip. "Let go of me Malfoy." She said firmly. But he didn't let go, he stood silent as she watched her thrash about.

"I-SAID-LET-GO-OF-"

"Look at me Granger." He said.

Hermione looked at him, at first she didn't know what he was trying to tell her, but when she went to his eyes, she practically drowned in them. The grey eyes staring back at her glistened like the Black Lake. For once, she thought that it was beautiful, his eyes, it seemed to take her to a new place, a feeling she had never in her whole life came to notice until now. Draco smiled and released her hand.

"That's all I need to know. Goodnight Granger." He said, and he disappeared once again into the darkness as he went down.

Hermione stood still, the wind still brushing against her. What was that feeling? She couldn't understand. Was it…

Love?

* * *

**A/N: I can't resist making this a chaptered story!! Please review afterwards pleeeease! I'm desperate for reviews! Just a simple "It's ok." Or "It SUCKS!" would do, just pleeeease review! I'll be updating as soon as I can. **

**~A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter of Attraction. I'm a bit out of ideas, so I hope it won't turn out as sucky as I hope it would be. Cross your fingers! *Laughs* Anyways, enough chit chat, on with the show!! :D**

**~A.**

Hermione shook her head as she entered the Gryffindor common room. "It can't be. He's…he's _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake!" She took off her shoes and sat herself down to the comfy couch just beside the fireplace. She wiggled her toes like a playful child and sighed. "Stupid Malfoy, ruined my evening." She mumbled. She silently laughed at her words and stared into the fire.

Hermione woke up to a cold Saturday morning and noticed that she was still in her dress. She tiptoed up to her bed, making sure that she wouldn't disturb the other Gryffindors. When she went in the bathroom and turned the showers on. "Thank Merlin Hogwarts has a heating system! Or is it maybe House Elves working their arse off?" she shrugged. She stepped out and changed quickly but carefully, she dried her hair and left the common room.

"What to do, what to do…" she asked herself. She wandered off to the courtyard, it was peaceful. The snow started to fall as she helped herself to a good book. She breathed in the cold winter's air, feeling contented.

Not a few moments later she heard another pair of footsteps, it was getting closer, it was coming her way. "McGongall maybe, or Filch." She said as she stood up, now feeling a tad nervous.

"Neither."

Hermione turned around and said, "What are you doing here Malfoy?" she said defensively.

"Just walking around the grounds, you have a problem with that Granger?" he said in reply.

Her face contorted with anger for she could not argue, she had the same reason as he. She closed her book, and went the other way, leaving Malfoy behind. Draco smirked, "You won't even bother greeting me Happy Christmas, Granger? Where _are_ your manners?"

Hermione stopped and faced him once again. "Happy Holidays Ferret." She said angrily and she stormed out of his sight. "Git." She said under her breath. She went to a quieter place to finish her reading, no ferrets in sight.

Three months had passed, and it seemed that Draco had grown tired of bugging Hermione. She thanked Merlin that he stopped and went to the library for some after class reading. She was fascinated with all the books that she had come across to. It was very quiet, but she was fine with it.

"Hermy-own-ninny. Vould you like to 'ave a valk vith me?" he said, his fierce voice booming across the library.

Hermione looked at Viktor, he smiled. "I'd love to Viktor." She said. She took his hand. She waved her wand and the books magically went back to their proper places.

They went to the Black Lake, the sun was about to set, and the sky turned into a vibrant orange. "It's beautiful." Hermione sighed.

Viktor smiled peacefully and face Hermione. "Hermy-own-ninny, I vould like you to have this." He reached into his pocket, and in his hand was a silver necklace, with a small emerald attached to it. Hermione smiled with awe, as Viktor carefully placed it around her neck.

"Thank you, but why?" she asked curiously.

"In Bulgaria, we men give silver necklaces, to women we love." He said. Hermione's heart started beating faster and faster when the word "love" was mentioned. She breathed heavily and waited for something to happen.

"But I could see it in your eyes. You do not love me back." he sighed, and smiled again. "So this is going to be, a sign of our friendship." Hermione started breathing normally again.

"Thank you Viktor, this is very special, I'll keep it with me."

"Thank _you_ Hermy-own-ninny. It's getting late, Professor Karkaroff vill kill me if I'm not there. Good night Hermy-own-ninny." He gave her a kiss on cheek, and left.

Hermione grinned to herself, and looked at the sunset. A cheerful Hermione left the Black Lake's shore as she made her way to the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, hiding in the trees, stood a heartbroken Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Alright! End of chapter two! I'm feeling it's not that good, but you be the judge! Constructive criticism is allowed, just don't be too harsh now! To the people who are disappointed with how the story went, please give me any suggestions on what to put in the next chapter, I need it, badly! And yes, I know it's SOOOO SHORT. I wrote this out of boredom. YIKES.**

**~A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize, I have the case of writer's block, I always do! D'oh! Anyways, enough of that, here's chapter 3. I'd like to thank ****Gryfferin Princess**** for helping me out with this chapter! **

**~A.**

Draco felt like he was about to burst with disappointment. He sighed and went back to the castle. "Keep yourself together Malfoy." He told himself. "There isn't much hope anyways, you're mortal enemies, impossible." He said again. He went to the Great Hall for dinner, his head bowed down low.

Hermione went to the Great Hall as well, twirling her necklace between her fingers, smiling to herself. "Such a sweet guys he is." She said. She sat down beside Ginny and the others.

Ginny noticed that she was happier than usual, she noticed the necklace too. "Where'd you get that 'Mione?" she asked.

"Get what?" she replied.

"Oh, don't think I didn't notice!" she went closer to Hermione. "Is that from Viktor?" she whispered. She went back to see Hermione's expression. Hermione was bad at lying, so she gave Ginny a little nod. Ginny's mouth dropped wide open. Hermione blushed.

"Guys, have you noticed that Malfoy hasn't been bothering us?" Ron suddenly said. He smiled at himself for actually starting a conversation.

"Right! That's great! I guess Malfoy's had enough, don't you think Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione gave a small nod.

Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table. Draco was standing by the wall, arms crossed, and he smirked as she scoffed at him. Their eyes met and were locked. Before anything could happen, Hermione pulled her head back. She shook her head.

As she turned away from his gaze, his smirk faltered a bit. He left soon after that.

"Aww, this food's good." Ron blurted out. Harry laughed, leaving Ginny and Hermione disgusted. "What? It's food!" he said.

"Oh yes, _food." _Hermione said. They watched Ron gobble up everything on his plate. A few minutes he was done, and he ended it with a large burp.

"Who would eat a plateful of food in 5 minutes??" Ginny said. "Only a pig could do that! Oh wait, I'm staring at one right now." she said, looking at Ron.

"Watch your mouth Ginny! I'm still your older brother!" he exclaimed.

"At least I'm not a pig, not like YOU!" she replied.

"Easy there mate!" Harry said, trying to calm Ron down. Ginny sat back down, "What is it with you two?" Hermione asked.

"'Mione, it happens all the time." Ginny explained. Hermione let out a small giggle.

"Girls." Harry and Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys." she said to Ginny.

Hermione went out into the dark hallway, making her way to the Astronomy Tower for a breath of fresh air. She crept up the stairway. "Lumos." She whispered, and the tip of her wand ignited with a bright light, she pointed it in front of her. She went up the stairs with great haste, knowing that it would all pay off when she gets there.

Once again the wind blew threw her hair, sending a tingling feeling down her spine. She looked around her surroundings and down into the ground below, it seemed very peaceful. She took a large breath of air and smiled.

Suddenly she heard shouting below. She looked over the ledge and saw two men fighting, she quickly went down to see what was going on. Halfway down the stairs she got hold of her wand.

She ran to the two boys and saw that it was Viktor, and Draco. Viktor punched Draco on the nose which caused it to bleed. Draco was on the ground groaning in pain, Viktor grabbed him by the shirt, and pointed his wand to his neck, preparing to hex him into oblivion.

Hermione ran to them and with all her strength pulled Viktor away from Draco, but her strength wasn't enough. Without knowing Viktor pushed her away, she fell on the ground hard.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted. Viktor looked back and saw Hermione, her hand on her head. He quickly went to her aid.

Draco stood up and wiped the blood out. Out of anger he charged at Viktor and got his wand out. "Stupefy!" he exclaimed. Viktor's body flew 10 feet across, and he didn't move. Hermione got up and looked at Draco fiercely.

"You git!" she shouted. She went to Viktor and got her wand out. "Rennervate!" Viktor went back to normal. Hermione helped him get up. She made the two face each other, with her in the middle.

"What is _your_ problem Malfoy?!" she said.

"Me? He's the one who started it!" Draco debated.

"Viktor, "she said peacefully. "Why did you attack him?"

"I vus trying to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what?" she asked.

"Don't you see the look is his eyes? He looked like he vus going to hurt you. I vouldn't let anything hurt you, Hermy-own-ninny." He explained.

"Viktor." She said peacefully. "_Malfoy._" She said fiercely." It was all a misunderstanding, I wouldn't allow you to fight, all because of me. Do you understand?"

They both nodded. Viktor left for the Durmstrang ship. Hermione quickly went out of Draco's way. "What an admirer you have there, Granger." Draco said. He smirked.

"Wipe that smirk out of your face Malfoy, I did it for a friend, and it's certainly _not_ you." She said to him, turning away.

"Granger, you don't expect me to do that will you?" he said again.

Hermione sighed. "Just leave me alone Malfoy." She said, she continued her walk.

Draco stopped. He saw Hermione vanish in the darkness, he felt a sudden guilt. "Alright Hermione, I'll leave you alone." He sighed.

"For good."

**A/N: Man I could tell this is SUUUPER cheesy. Please bear with me, I have writer's block all the time, and I do everything just to give you updates. *Chuckles* Anyways, I'll give you an idea with the next chapter. It skips 2 years, where Draco and Hermione are 16, now, the romance can begin. NAAAAX!! Thanx again to Gryfferin Princess, if it wasn't for her I'd be stuck in one paragraph. *Lmao!* Tune in for the next chapter of, Attraction. **

**~A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh Yeah, chapter 4! *Laughs* Thanx to all who read Attraction, now you see what I do in my spare time :] I'm planning to finish this before Monday, you see, it's the start of school already! Man, it's tough being a Muggle. . .**

**~A.**

* * *

Draco was true to his word, he did leave Hermione alone. No more calling of names, no more sneaking around, nothing. Draco kept his silence, even when the Prefects had their meetings with McGonagall. They only gave each other a simple nod.

Two years had pass and Hermione felt that her luck had changed. Her grades were getting better, no more Malfoy. She was happy, but everything went against her, when Valentines Day came.

She went into the Great Hall for breakfast and she saw Ginny and Harry sitting beside each other, smiling at each other, laughing together. She didn't want to disturb them, so she sat on the far end of the table. She gazed at the Great Hall, which was covered in faded pink streamers, red and white rose petals were everywhere. She shook her head.

As she looked around, someone had caught her attention. He was about to leave, but he stopped and looked at her. Their eyes had yet again, locked. It had been years since they have encountered this, but Hermione didn't stir. She continued looking at his vivid, gray eyes. He too looked at her, he gave a smile, then Hermione turned away. He sighed as his smile faded away.

Hermione decided to look at him again, but to her disappointment, he was not there. She sighed and went back to her break fast.

As usual, every Saturday morning after breakfast, she would go to the library. She got a book and made her way to her usual place. But as she got there, there was someone in her place already.

The sun shined from the open window and shined directly on Draco, making him seem like he was sent from above.

"Out of all the places, _all_ the places, why in mine?" she thought. She rolled her eyes and sat on the chair opposite of his.

"Surprise to see you in the library _Malfoy_." She said. She waited for his reply.

"Is there something wrong with that Granger?'" he said, not looking at her.

"You're sitting in my place ferret."

"No need to get feisty Granger, it's just a library." He said.

She was irritated by his annoyance, although he was quite right, it was just a library. Draco and Hermione were the only people there, not unless you count Madam Pince, who was having trouble sorting out the hundreds of books, piled up n her table.

To break the silence, Draco asked a least expected question. "How are you Granger?"

"I beg your pardon?" she asked in doubt.

"Didn't you hear me Granger?" he smirked. "How are you?" he repeated.

Hermione was puzzled with his question and stayed silent. "Aren't you going to answer me Granger?"

She stared at him with anger, why did he anger her so much? Even at a simple question, it made her angry.

She looked at him carefully, seeing if it wasn't a joke. His blonde hair shined with the sun, his complexion was fair. It seemed to Hermione that he wasn't joking. He suddenly looked at her, he raised an eyebrow.

She returned her book. Just as she was about to read again a sudden feeling had erupted in her stomach, a feeling of butterflies. It was something new, yet it seemed that she had felt it before. She placed down the book and stood up. Draco stood up too.

"Now where are you going Granger?"

"It's none of your business."

"C'mon Granger, it was just a question." She grabbed her arm.

She looked at him fiercely and he went closer to her. He smirked. The butterflies inside her stomach began to move rapidly, her heart beating so hard that it would burst any minute. She felt nervous.

He smirked. She felt a rush of nervousness. And out of no where, she kissed him.

Surprised, he kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and he placed his hands on her back and her hip. Hermione could feel his soft lips moving against hers. Love grew as they kissed more passionately. Draco had been waiting for this moment for years.

Moments passed and Hermione snapped back to reality, she quickly pulled away. Draco looked at her with confusion. She felt angry at herself, for letting her feelings take over, it wasn't suppose to be like this. She apologized and ran away.

Draco followed her until she finally stopped. She was in an abandoned classroom, far from the rest of the classrooms they were using. He saw her, burying her face in her hands, silently crying.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he sympathetically asked.

She looked at him, her eyes red and heavy. "Do you think I'm alright Malfoy?"

"Uh, "he scratched his head. "No, I-I'm sorry."

"No Malfoy, _I'm _sorry." She stood up and fixed her skirt. "It wasn't suppose to be that way." She left the hollow classroom, once again, leaving Draco behind.

Hermione went to the Astronomy Tower. The clouds were heavy and dark, filling up the sky, the rays of the sun, almost gone. Soon, little drops of rain started falling from the sky. She didn't hesitate; she wished the rain would wash away what she did moments ago. Now that her secret's out, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Seconds later she was soaking wet, she shivered as the chilly air blew. She sighed. She felt tears trickle down her cheek although she couldn't tell if it was a tear or a drop of rain. The door opened violently and Draco came out of the shadows.

"Hermione!" he said, taking out his cloak and putting it on her shoulders, she brushed it away, and it fell to the floor.

"I don't need your help Malfoy." She said gloomily.

"I didn't offer you help Granger." He replied. She looked into his gray eyes, his beautiful, gray eyes. He smiled sympathetically.

"The cat's out of the bag now ey?" he said, trying to cheer her up. She nodded. She looked at her feet as she waited in the silence.

A sign of happiness filled her, as he lifted up her chin. He smiled again, "How long?" he anxiously waited for her answer.

She gulped a massive amount of air, "Since you told me to look at you. . ." she paused. "right, on this very same spot."

He smiled, and finally she smiled too. The two went close together and their lips touched, warming every single part of their bodies. Hermione now loved the touch, the taste of his lips moving against hers. Their foreheads touched as Draco held her closer to him. The rain changed to a heavy drizzle. They placed their lips together again, Draco's hands running up and down her back, her arms clutching his blonde hair. Hermione started loving Valentine's Day, ever since Draco went into her life.

Their passionate moment came to an end, as another person had opened the door. Hermione was terrified, Draco went in front of her trying to protect her. The mysterious figure went out of the shadows. Draco was astonished by who he saw.

"Father."

* * *

**A/N: OH NOES! What will happen to the two now that Lucius, hater of Muggles Muggle born knows about their little relationship! That's for me to know and you to find out! Actually I have to find out for myself, since I don't know what to write! So dudes and dudettes, PLEASE review and put your suggestions! I love you all!! I hope it wasn't too cheezy. Apologies if it is :]**

**~A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all, apologies! I haven't been writing, cause I only have limited time on the computer, and the case of the writer's block. Anyways, hopefully this chapter would pay off for the wait, if it doesn't I owe you guys an explanation. This chapter is inspired by the song "Kelsey" by Metro Station. So, let's get to the point. Draco. Hermione. Lucius. Love. Lost?**

**~A.**

"Father." He said, pushing Hermione gently to the side. He gave her a look of nervousness and set his eyes on his father.

"Surprised to see me Draco?" he said coolly, he looked at Hermione and eyed her from head to toe, he smirked evilly. "What are you doing with this," he looked at her again. "_Mudblood._"

"Don't call her that." He said to him angrily. "You know what you saw Father."

Lucius gave Draco a glare, he quickly got his wand and pointed it to Hermione, piercing her soft neck. "I'm so disappointed Draco, you have become a blood traitor!" he said, piercing her neck more.

"Father, I love her." he quickly said, looking at Hermione in jeopardy was too much for him to handle. He silently got his wand out of his pocket. "But I'm sure you won't understand that, will you?"

This made Lucius angrier. "How dare you, you are a Malfoy! A Pureblood! And you claim, you claim to _love_ this Mudblood?" He looked at Draco again, then he looked at Hermione. "I will not tolerate this madness."

"Let go of her!" he said charging at him. "Stupefy!" he exclaimed.

"Avada Ke-" Lucius didn't finish the spell, as Draco's stunning spell hit him straight on the face, he fell to the ground immediately. His cane gave a metallic clang as it fell to the stone floor. Hermione got out of his grip and ran to Draco's arms. She tried not to cry, but tears slowly fell from her cheeks.

"I thought I lost you there. Are you ok?" he asked her. She gave a little nod. Draco wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled faintly. "Don't worry Hermione, I'll take care of you."

"Thank you." She said, putting her hand on his. "But, what about your Father?" she said looking at Lucius' body, lying perfectly still. Draco sighed, he felt guilt rushing in, for the record, he was still his father. But he knew he did the right thing. He thought of what to do, he couldn't leave his father bound by the stunning spell forever.

"Hermione, listen to me. I want you to go to your common room, dry up and stay there. I have to settle things with Father. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." She replied. "Draco, be careful ok?" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She quickly went down, Draco breathed heavily.

He went to Lucius and got his wand out of his hand. "Rennervate." Lucius quickly went back to normal. He tried finding his wand but ended up staring angrily at Draco. He stood up, trying his best to be proper. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh I'll tell you what it means Father. This means that you have to leave us alone, leave _me_ alone. I could do great things , and I'm not afraid to use them on anyone, especially on you." He gave Lucius his wand back. "Father, you have to understand that forgiving you for this is highly impossible, in this case, forget that you ever had a son. I should've said this to you before, but I am no son of a murderer.

Lucius, astonished by his words got his cane from the ground and placed his wand in his pocket. "Then I have no son. Draco, you should know, that the Dark Lord is not going to be happy about this, so long, blood traitor." he apparated out of sight.

Draco went to the Slytherin common room into his bed. He got a towel from his trunk and started drying his hair. He took of his shirt and got a new one. He sighed as he reminiscence on what happened moments ago. He shook his head.

"Draco!" Pansy suddenly said, barging into the boy's dormitory. "Oh! Oh…" she said, looking at Draco, who was still shirtless. She stared at him, somehow amazed on what she was seeing.

"What are you looking at Parkinson?" he said defensively. He placed on his shirt. He looked at her. "What do you want?"

" No need to get defensive Draco," she said, still looking at him with lust. She finally snapped out of it."P-professor Snape's calling for you." She ran to the common room.

"Pathetic. What does he want me now?" he said as he fixed his collar going out of the Slytherin common room.

Not long after that Draco was dragged by the shoulder to the Potions dungeon. The place was dirtier than usual. Snape pursed his lips.

"Your Father told me everything. What is happening to you Draco?"

Draco scoffed. "You just said that my father told you everything, now you're asking what's happening to me? Do you have any common sense Professor?"

"That is not a way to talk to a teacher Malfoy!" he exclaimed. Snape calmed down and change the twon of his voice. "I'm just trying to help." He said calmly.

"Well I don't need your help Professor." He looked at him. "And Lucius Malfoy is not my father." he lower his head. "He never was. . ." he mumbled. "Now Professor Snape, would you unhand me?" Snape looked at him, his look was a mix of sympathy, and anger. He let go of his arm immediately.

He exited the dungeon, his robe swiftly following him. Guilt rushed in again but he wasn't going to overcome him, he was right after all, Lucius Malfoy was never a father to him. He clenched his fist as he passed students going in and out of the Great Hall. The only person who could really help him was Hermione, her alone.

"Where've you been Draco?" Blaise asked, putting potato pie on his silver plate. He hastily shoved them into his mouth.

"Oh, Snape just wanted a word with me." he smiled as he watched Blaise slightly choke on his food. "Easy there mate, Hogwarts isn't going to run out of potato pie!" he laughed at him, patting Blaise strongly on the back causing food to fly everywhere.

"Eww!" Pansy shrieked. Draco shook his head.

Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table, hopefully seeing Hermione. But, to his surprise she wasn't there. He excused himself from the table and began looking for her. She wasn't in the courtyard, nor the Viaduct. He went to the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Hey you're not a Gryffindor! What are you doing here?"

"Listen here Fat Lady, has Hermione Granger gone in here awhile ago?" he asked.

"Hermione Granger? No, I haven't noticed. Why?"

"None of your business." he left the portrait hole, for the first time he started getting worried.

Where was she?

**A/N: I could sense that this is a really bad chapter. My thoughts are scattered. Please review!**

**~A.**


	6. Chapter 6

Attraction Chapter 6

"WHERE IS SHE FAT LADY?" he insisted, banging his fist on the painting. The Fat Lady shrieked waking the halls' paintings.

"Dear boy, do you know what time it is? Everyone is trying to sleep!" one of the paintings said.

"Shut it old man." Draco replied. He looked at the Fat Lady again and breathed deeply. "I need to find her. Now tell me – where the hell is she!"

"I don't know! Do you think I go off running around this blasted castle looking elsewhere for people? Dearie I do not know where she is now will you please leave me alone or it's off to the Headmaster for you!" the Fat Lady desperately said.

Draco snarled at the painting and left for the courtyard. His steps were quick yet very silent as he started his search for Hermione Granger. He listened for the sound of her voice in the empty classrooms, hoping that he would find her there – alas Hermione was not in the classrooms. Thoughts raced through his mind all of her, what if she was taken by his father who was enraged with his current decisions to love a Mudblood? What if she was taken by Death Eaters ordered by Lucius as a form of lesson for the young Malfoy? He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he stopped in the middle of the courtyard. He went down on his knees and stared into the moonlight.

"Where are you Hermione?" he whispered into the cold, crisp air.

He stood up and thought of other places to look for her. Out of frustration he made his way to the Black Lake. He sat on the shore and placed his hands on his head. He heard a rattle among the leaves of the trees. He quickly stood up and pointed his wand out to where he heard the noise. "Lumos." He whispered, and his wand glowed. "I know you're out there. Show yourself!" he said firmly. Behind the trees came a girl, slowly creeping out of the shadows. Draco squinted his eyes to get a clearer view of the person.

"D..Draco.." the girl said. Her clothes were torn, and her body was scratched and droplets of blood fell from her skin to the cold stones of the shore.

Draco raced towards her realizing that it was Hermione. He quickly took off his shirt, rolled it and placed it under her head. She whimpered in pain as he gently stroked her face. He took out his wand and placed healing charms on her but before all the wounds were completely healed, Hermione slowly got her right wrist and raised it to him. Draco took her hand and looked at it. His eyebrows started to furrow and he swore under his breath.

"_Mudblood."_ It read.

"I will find the person who did this to you, Hermione. I will…" he whispered to her as he cradled her in his arms. Then, he noticed a crumpled piece of parchment sticking out in her pocket. He slowly got it and opened the parchment. _"This is what you get for trying to poison our family. Mudblood." _It said. As soon as he finished reading it, he crumpled it again and threw it in the air.

"_INCENDIO!" _and flames shot out of his wand and ignited the parchment into ashes. He knew who wrote it – it was Lucius Malfoy.

He contained his anger and focused on Hermione, whose wounds were slowly healing by that time. She unconsciously got Draco's hand and held it; she shivered as the cold wind stroked against her. Draco carried her all the way to the hospital wing, successfully avoiding roaming teachers and Mr. Filch and his cat. He settled her on a hospital bed and called for Madame Pomfrey. "She's been attacked." He told Madame Pomfrey as she frantically got different liquids from her medicinal cupboard.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. That is quite obvious. I don't know why you didn't send her here earlier!" she replied as she went to Hermione's side. She started to dip a cloth in water and patted Hermione's head. "Were you the ones who placed the healing charms on her?" she asked Draco.

"Yes." He replied, his eyes totally fixed on Hermione's face.

"You certainly didn't do a very good job at it dear, but if you didn't she'd be in much more danger. Good work Mr. Malfoy."

"Thanks." He said coldly, his eyes still fixed on her.

"By any change Mr. Malfoy, do you know who or what attacked her?"

Draco couldn't tell the truth. He knew that if Madame Pomfrey found out that it was his father who attacked her, things would become even more dangerous for Hermione. He wanted to settle this by himself – for her. He sighed, "No."

"Must be a dog, or maybe she came upon the Whomping Willow! Oh that stupid tree should be killed! Whatever it was, she was lucky that you found her." Madame Pomfrey finished cleaning her up, "Well then, nothing much I could do since the healing charms you placed on her are still doing their job. Good night then Mr. Malfoy."

"Good night Madame Pomfrey, thank you."

Madame Pomfrey stopped at her tracks at the unusual "thank you" from a Malfoy. "You are most welcome, Mr. Malfoy." She replied as she made her way back to her quarters. Draco sat down beside Hermione and got her hand. "Everything's going to be alright Hermione." He told her.

"Draco.." she said silently.

"I'm here." He said. He felt his gut curling up as he said those words. Never did he knew that she would make him feel this way, that Hermione Granger – a complete opposite would make him feel so, different. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek. She gave him a faint smile and he smiled at her in return. Hermione fell back to sleep and Draco slowly fell into a slumber, still holding her hand.

**Hullo there. This is A – yes, after 4 years I am back. To the readers of this story I apologize for such a long wait. And if you are disappointed with how this chapter came around, please message me as soon as possible! I haven't been writing for a long time so it's still a bit rusty. But not to worry! I've been creating more plots for the incoming chapters, so stay tuned! Happy reading!**


End file.
